


Moon's Haunted

by herooflegend



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Kinda, Other, spoilers for shadowkeep, this is substantially stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herooflegend/pseuds/herooflegend
Summary: Deon is in the middle of lunch at the tower plaza when he gets the call. Somehow, his comms are on speaker-mode, which he didn’t know was possible, and the Spice Girls are audible to everyone within in a mile radius of his table.





	Moon's Haunted

Deon is in the middle of lunch at the tower plaza when he gets the call. Somehow, his comms are on speaker-mode, which he didn’t know was possible, and the Spice Girls are audible to everyone within in a mile radius of his table. Ennaia is clearly trying not the laugh. Deon starts to answer it, but before he can, Deneb floats up by his shoulder and whispers.

“Wait... As far as I can tell, this call is from, well... It says it’s from outside the Sol System. Are you sure you want to answer?”

Deon gives only a brief moment of thought, then shrugs. “All the more reason to see what’s going on.” Enn’s smirk has since gone away and she’s staring at Deon like she’s ready to fire at the smallest signal. This is relieving to Deon. Enn has been acting off lately, and by “off” he means normal. It’s not bad, per se, but it’s nice too see that she’s still her typical violent self every once in a while. Confident that he has all the backup he needs, he answers the call. _Wannabe_ stops playing.

“Hello, Deon speaking. How can I help you?”

There’s a soft laugh on the other end. “Hive bane, this is Paladin Arij Sento. I- we are in desperate need of your expertise.”

“Arij! Excuse me, Ms- “

“Doctor.”

“-Right. Dr. Sento. It’s been a while.”

“Indeed. I’ll tell that story another time. You deserve to hear it. Anyway- “

“-Wait. I deserve to hear it?”

“Yes. Another time, Hive Bane.”

“Oh, are we still using that title? It’s been a while, don’t you think?”

“Not long enough, Hive Bane.”

“I guess.”

“Now. This isn’t a Hive problem exactly, but it’s certainly a you-problem.”

“What do you need?”

“Eris Morn requests your presence on Luna immediately.”

“Shit.” There’s a brief moment of silence while Deon locks eyes with Enn, who raises her eyebrows. “Can I finish lunch first?”

“No.”

“Shit.”


End file.
